A via is an electrical interconnect that typically passes through a multi-layer printed circuit board and provides an electrical connection between layers of the printed circuit board. Generally, a via connects a trace in one layer of the printed circuit board with a trace in another layer of the printed circuit board. In turn, the traces are connected to electrical circuits, electrical devices, contact pads, connectors, etc. Further, a via itself may include a surface contact pad. In this way, the electrical circuits, electrical devices, contact pads, connectors, etc., are electrically connected to each other through the via.
Thus, a via in combination with a trace on the printed circuit board provides a signal path through the printed circuit board. For a high frequency signal, the via may exhibit transmission line characteristics that slow propagation of the high frequency signal along the signal path, and may affect the fidelity and integrity of the high frequency signal. In light of the above, there exists a need for improving the propagation rate of a high frequency signal through a via in a printed circuit board. Additionally, there exists a need for maintaining the fidelity and integrity of a high frequency signal propagating through the via.